fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Channarong Ornlamai
BIOS Prison Riot: Channarong used to be the bantamweight world champion of the World Muaythai Council until he was permanently banned from the organization for brutally murdering an opponent in the ring during one of his matches. Since then, he has resorted to illegal pit fights in the months leading to his eventual arrest. Channarong was later transferred to Crimson Hell Penitentiary and now fights there, hoping that he will be allowed to fight legally again when he is released early. SPECIAL MOVES * Kha Yaang Ruat Reo (Rapid Leg): Channarong low-kicks his opponent three times in rapid succession, following up with a Muay Thai sweep kick that trips them. Meter Burn adds a fourth low kick before the sweep attack. * Suu Per Man Mad (Superman Punch): Channarong jumps at his opponent with a Roman Reigns-style Superman Punch that knocks his opponent hard to the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the move's damage and range. * Kan Bin Khow (Flying Knee): Channarong runs at his opponent with a jumping knee to the face, knocking them to the ground hard. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Kan Kord Kaan (Clinch): When the opponent is within reach of this move, Channarong clinches them. In this state, he uses a different attack depending on which face button excluding 8-Way Run is pressed: Light for double knee strike to the chest, Medium for knockdown knee to the chin, and Heavy for throw. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the range of the clinch and the damage of the follow-up attacks, adds a third knee strike that knocks the opponent down. PRISON BREAK * Runraeng Sua Muai Thai (Fierce Muay Thai Tiger): Channarong hits his opponent in the chest with a powerful reverse upward elbow that shatters the sternum and fractures the ribs. Then, he clinches the character on the receiving end of the Prison Break and knees them in the face three times, greatly fracturing the skull. Lastly, he lets go of the foe, crouches down, then jumps upwards at them with a horizontal knee strike that fractures the left or right side of the jaw, followed by a powerful down round kick that not only shatters the left or right side of the jaw, but also fractures the left or right side of the skull and knocks the opponent to the arena floor hard. DEATH SENTENCE * Muai Thai Karn Tanhai Phikan (Muay Thai Mutilation): Channarong starts the Death Sentence first by grabbing his defeated opponent's right or left forearm, then, with his right or left elbow, elbow them there three times, with the third and most powerful elbow graphically breaking the limb off and causing them to bleed out where the severed forearm used to be and scream in excruciating pain. The next thing he does is repeat the process with the unfortunate loser's left or right leg, grabbing them by the ankle, elbowing them in the knee three times until the leg breaks off, forcing them onto their right or left knee and left or right palm. Lastly, he clinches the foe's neck and repeatedly knees them in the face with his right or left knee until it looks beaten beyond recognition and finishes off with a powerful right or left cross punch that creates a large, gaping, gory hole in their head, and the opponent falls to the arena floor dead. Must be performed at close distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder Pose: Channarong removes his mongkol, raises it high in the air, and stands on one leg, asking, "Oh, your stamina has run thin now?" Kad Klab'' (Bite Back): Channarong attempts to eat a live cobra, but it jumps at his face and bites him in the left eye, eating the eyeball entirely in the process. As the defeated and screaming Channarong struggles to pry it off him, an X-ray cut is shown of the snake entering his skull through the now-empty eye socket and biting his brainstem, injecting the brain with so much venom that he falls to the arena floor dead. The cobra then removes itself from Channarong's head and proceeds to slither away afterwards. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Dante Basco (''Avatar: The Last Airbender, American Dragon: Jake Long, Hook) Rival: Crazy Mike * Intro Sequence: Channarong enters the fight, then performs the wai khru ram muay, during which he says, "Stop fucking joking around...", and halfway through, continues on, "And come at me with everything you've got!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Channarong graphically eats a live cobra, then says, "Even a child could beat your tuud (ass)," and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Channarong stands over his defeated and off-screen opponent and looks down upon them with his arms folded, saying, "Now you know." He then proceeds get down on his knees and raise both middle fingers high up in the air, continuing, "I'm still the strongest Muay Thai fighter there is!" ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "CHANNARONG ORNLAMAI" on it at first, then turns the page to show Channarong's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the disgraced Muay Thai kickboxer's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Channarong Ornlamai, the fierce young Muay Thai tiger of Southeast Asia. FLASHBACK: WORLD MUAYTHAI COUNCIL BANTAMWEIGHT TITLE DEFENSE, PHUKET, THAILAND, JUNE 2013 (We then cut to a beachside Muay Thai arena in Phuket, where Channarong and his opponent fight in a choreographed Muay Thai battle that lasts 43 seconds, during which a Thai-language version of LL Cool J's "Mama Said Knock You Out," remixed with traditional Thai music, can be heard playing in the background.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) The fucker done used to fight in the World Muaythai Council, eventually becomin' bantamweight world champion, but then... (Next, Channarong clinches the other man and knees him multiple times in the face and, with one last, powerful knee to the face, creates a large, gaping, gory hole in the unfortunate opponent's head, and he falls to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood, scaring and shocking the thousands of people in attendance and stopping the music.) * Audience Member #1: ...Oh, I don't like this guy anymore. * Audience Member #2: What the fuck IS this shit!? I can't believe we all came here for this! * Audience Member #3: Chai (yeah). We SO want our money back now! * Audience: BOOOOOO!! (they all exit the fight, leaving their seats empty) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) He done gave the other guy a PKO when this was s'posed to be a good, clean fight... * Muay Thai Referee: Yud kan torsu! YUD KAN TORSU!! (Stop the fight! STOP THE FIGHT!!) Channarong Ornlamai, you are disqualified for killing your opponent. Furthermore, you are also stripped of the Men's Bantamweight World Championship! * Channarong: (falling to his knees in despair) Mai (no)...! This is so unfair! I was so close to defending that championship! * Warden Jackson: (narrating) And lost both his career and his title. Even worse... FLASHBACK: UNDERGROUND PIT ARENA, JANUARY 2014 (We then cut to an underground pit arena where Channarong takes a live cobra out of a clay pot and graphically eats it in preparation to battle a much larger, more muscular African-American opponent.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) No international fightin' tournament would let the now-ex-champion of Muay Thai join. Not even Kotsia Kai Doxa. And so, Channarong done found a new home in the world of illegal pit-fightin'... (The underground battle between Channarong and his next opponent goes on for all of 50 seconds, with the bantamweight ex-champion winning the fight by clinching the other man and repeatedly kneeing him in the chest, fracturing the ribs and sternum and causing sharp pieces of it to embed in his lungs and heart in an X-ray cut, killing him and causing him to fall to the floor dead.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) And the way he dealt wit' them unfortunate fuckers in fights wasn't much different there. (After the fight, two Thai cops show up in front of Channarong to question him.) * Thai Cop: Chai noom (young man), we'd like a word with you about this illegal fighting and opponent-murdering you've been doing these past few months. * Channarong: Have a word with THIS, hee-baina (pussy-faces)! (raises both middle fingers at the officers) * Thai Cop: (grabbing Channarong by the wrists) All right, you're under arrest! (handcuffs Channarong and drags him away to his and his partner's cop car) * Channarong: HEY! Ploy chan pai! (Let me go!) No matter what you do to me, I'll always be champion in my own goddamn right! (Cut to Channarong's cell in a correctional facility in Phuket. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Channarong: Tell me what business you have here or you're asking for your goddamn face caved in. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Channarong: Hmm... An in-prison gaan khaengkhan (tournament) where people get to fight and kill other people without rules or sanctions? That sounds like just the right place for me. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Channarong gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long flight. (We then cut to Channarong on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport helicopter.) * Channarong: (voice-over) I'm going to fight my way to early release! Maybe then can the World Muaythai Council take me back! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Crazy Mike (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Channarong and Crazy Mike stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Channarong: Handicaps aren't going to help you in the ring, aye heeah (asshole). * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrr... (Channarong and Crazy Mike go into their fighting stances.) * Channarong: My paed khaen khaa (eight limbs) won't lose to an armless khwam pralad (freak) like you! * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Crazy Mike is down on one knee.) * Channarong: See? I told you not using your arms wouldn't help you win a fight, didn't I? * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrr... RRRRRRRRRRRRR!! * Channarong: Maybe you should fight me again after you get out of that straitjacket. (walks off) * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Three seconds later, we cut to Channarong in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Channarong: You think I'll give up on my chance to be reallowed into legal fighting? (going into his fighting stance) Tham thee lew rai theesood khong khun! (Do your worst!) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Channarong: Don't think I'll make this beating any better for you. You deserved it... ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) for standing in the way of me becoming champion again! (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) With no more boot chaay khong ying sopeni (sons of whores) left to fight, it's time for me to... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Channarong, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Channarong: Arai (what)?! I was just in the middle of breaking my ass out of here and being reinstated into legal fighting! * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Channarong: Nor do they make it out with their brittle bones intact. I went to great lengths to make damn sure of that when I fought my way to early release. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives, and the only place you ever gon' fight at all is here in Crimson Hell. You feel me? ...Oh, and they don't allow no fightin' championships in prison. * Channarong: You think I'' give a rat's ass if championships aren't allowed? When I say I deserve to be a champion in my own right, I REALLY mean it! So, let me break my ass out of here and get another chance in the World Muaythai Council or I'll beat your stupid bitch face beyond recognition. * Warden Jackson: Motherfucker, you 'bout to kiss your reinstatement into legal fightin' opportunity goodbye, and wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to... ''(Channarong gives her "the finger," setting her off) Boy, did you just flip me off? I oughta fuckin' whup yo' ass for that. * Channarong: Oh, really? (goes into his fighting stance) Try it if you can, doktong (whore). * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (goes into her fighting stance as well) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Channarong: (walking out the prison gate) All right, the deed is done. Now, to get back home to Thailand and see if the Council will take me back... (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Channarong Ornlamai has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Channarong arguing with the president of the World Muaythai Council at his office.) The minute he left Crimson Hell and returned to Thailand, Channarong tried to bribe the World Muaythai Council into reinstating him; unfortunately, however, they declined, for he was a previous violator of their policy against killing or severely injuring opponents and recent prison escapee, and not much else, and therefore, considered a persona non grata. * Channarong: Oh, come. The fuck. ON! I'll try to obey the ref this time, I promise! (We then cut to Channarong, now in a different outfit with an Argus Chi vest over it, at Crimson Hell's training yard, working out with a punching bag.) Furthermore, Channarong now finds himself shunned and avoided by the people who once adored him. He later joined Argus Chi at the request of its leader, Colonel Miller, and must now clear his name if he wishes to allowed to fight legally again. * Channarong: Maybe, just maybe, if I fight the way the World Muaythai Council expected me to and keep my need to kill the living shit out of other nak suu (fighters) during matches under control, I'll be acquitted and they'll give me another chance! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Dante Basco is giving to known best voice actor to Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender for Channarong, well he's still Thai. * A Thai-language version of LL Cool J's Mama Said Knock You Out may be appear in the prologue, oh and mostly, you can find it. * Channarong wasn't been Kotsia Kai Doxa when he's the criminal, once it's going to join Argus Chi, it will restore his career and return to glory modern fighting tournament. Category:MGW characters